Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 085
"Rage of the Egyption Gods", known as "Hidden Power - Mystery of the God Cards" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-fifth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on December 4, 2001, and in the United States on September 20, 2003. Summary On Board the KaibaCorp Airship In the aftermath of Yami's Duel with Bakura, everyone goes to ask Kaiba to land the airship so they can take Bakura to a hospital. Joey, despite Mokuba's protests, bangs on Kaiba's door. After listening, Kaiba refuses to land the airship, stating that it's not his problem and that if Bakura can Duel, he can take care of himself. He does, however, call a medical team to take care of Bakura on the ship after Serenity starts to beg. Tristan leaves to look for Bakura's missing Millennium Ring on the dueling platform (dragging Duke along to get him away from Serenity). Up top, Tristan and Duke get into a fight over Serenity in which Tristan trips and causes him and Duke to fall over the edge with Tristan barely managing to hang onto both the edge and Duke. Just as Tristan's hand slips, he is caught by Shadi and hauled back onto the platform. Back in Yugi's room, while adjusting his deck, he notices Shadi's reflection in the window. Yugi tells Shadi that he knows the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle is really the spirit of the Sealed Pharaoh. Shadi tells Yugi that all seven of the Millennium Items are onboard the ship along with all three God Cards and that the conditions are right to unlock the Pharaoh's memory. Pegasus's Journey to Egypt & the birth of Duel Monsters Shadi also tells Yugi about Pegasus's journey to Egypt, who was trying to find a way to bring back his wife and ended up discovering carvings of monsters, including the Egyptian Gods, which later became the inspiration for the game of Duel Monsters. Following his discovery however (and launching card production), Pegasus learned that nearly everyone involved with the production of the God Cards had begun to die under mysterious circumstances (including a scene cut from the English dub, of the photo developer being punched out of his hotel's dark room by Obelisk's Fist of Fury), having incurred the wrath of the Gods themselves. The rest of his team was too afraid to continue working on the project. Pegasus refused to stop making the cards however, deciding to take onto the task himself as a challenge to the Gods. On the night after he finished the cards' design, his Millennium Eye showed him a vision of ancient Egypt in his sleep: the world was being destroyed by the Gods! At this point, Shadi appeared to Pegasus. He told him the monsters were real and that Pegasus could not control both the Darkness and the Gods at the same time; the solution was to seal the God Cards back in Egypt for they were too powerful. Pegasus, having experienced the Gods' power himself, took the completed cards and gave them to Ishizu to be sealed. Back in the Present... Back in the present, Shadi tells Yami that all he needs to do to awaken his memory is to win the tournament. Shadi then comes to Ishizu, who tells him a horrible fate is awaiting Marik and that she joined the tournament to stop it. Mistakes *When Yugi's Deck is displaced on the Table the monster card Cyber Jar is shown as a Spell Card. *When Yugi's Deck is displaced on the Table the spell card Graceful Charity is shown. It is incorrectly replaced by the monster card Lady of Faith in the English Dub. *When Yugi's Deck is displaced on the Table the trap card Magic Jammer is shown. It is incorrectly replaced by the spell card Black Illusion Ritual in the English Dub. *When the Gods's prototype cards are finished they're shown to have PS3 written on them. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode.